Found Me
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Jika bersamamu, aku tak dapat membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana mimpi. Karena semuanya terasa sama untukku. Persona Trinity Soul. Mind to RnR?


Halo! Salam kenal! Cha di sini. Ini adalah cerita dari Persona Trinity Soul. Adakah yang pernah menonton animenya? ^^

Catatan kecil, bagian yang di _italic _adalah mimpi.

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p>Aku adalah kamu. Kamu adalah aku.<p>

Walau orang lain tak menyadarinya, hidup kita sudah digoreskan oleh pena takdir. Jika boleh memilih, aku ingin terus bersama dirimu hingga akhir, hingga kita tak dapat lagi berpegangan tangan. Hingga kita sama-sama menutup mata dan berhenti bernafas.

Namun aku tidak mau membuat yang lain menangis. Benar, salah satu dari kita harus tinggal dan menggoreskan senyum pada yang tersisa dalam duniaku atapun duniamu.

Aku atau kamu. Kamu atau aku.

**.**

**.**

**Found Me  
>[Temukan aku dalam hatimu]<br>Disclaimer : Shin Megami Tensei © ATLUS  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Jun's POV  
>Summary : Jika bersamamu, aku tak dapat membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana mimpi. Karena semuanya terasa sama untukku.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aku sadar bahwa aku hidup dalam dua dunia, tidak tahu manakah yang sebenarnya merupakan duniaku. Apakah saat aku berada di dalam mimpi indah, saat kamu masih ada dan tertawa bersamaku. Ataukah hidup dalam mimpi buruk dimana hanya kami yang tersisa: Ryo nii-chan, Shin nii-chan, dan… aku.

Memikirkan itu membuatku terjebak dalam jurang ironi, palung takdir, dan hidup diantara topeng-topeng kaca—penuh kepura-puraan dan rahasia. Bukankah seharusnya hidup berjalan seperti itu? Digoreskan dalam kartu-kartu takdir, ada belati penusuk yang mengingatkanmu pada luka, ada penghibur yang mengingatkanmu pada tawa. Kumpulan kartu itu… adalah kenangan.

Di dalamku adalah kamu, dan didalammu adalah aku, karena kita adalah satu.

Aku tidak akan bilang kalau kita tak terpisahkan, karena kini kita memang berbeda. Aku pun takkan bicara tentang kesedihan dan kebahagiaan, karena kamu yang paling mengerti aku.

Karena… sekali lagi, aku adalah kamu, dan kamu adalah aku.

"Jun."

Aku kembali tidak dapat membedakan antara mimpi dengan kenyataan bila mendengar suaramu yang memanggil namaku. Lalu kamu tersenyum dan meraih tanganku, memegangnya dengan erat, seolah kamu tak akan pernah melepaskannya, Yuki.

"Jun. Kenapa kau diam?"

"Hm? Tidak."

"Hei, Jun. Hari ini Ryo nii-chan tidak kembali ke rumah lagi, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memandangi wajahmu yang terlihat nyata; aku tahu itu tidak lebih dari sekedar bayanganku sendiri di dalam cermin, namun aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang itu sekarang. Bagiku mendengar suaramu dan dapat melihatmu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku khawatir padanya."

"Ryo nii-chan kan seorang polisi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau tidak peka, Jun!"

Kamu menggembungkan pipi dan marah kepadaku. Aku hanya memandangmu datar, sama sekali tidak mengerti alasanmu untuk marah. Memang benar, kan? Cepat atau lambat kamu akan belajar bahwa tidak semua hal dapat berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan.

_Tok_... _tok_... _tok..._

Pintu diketuk. Pastilah Shin nii-chan yang mengira bahwa ada orang lain di sini. Apakah suaramu terdengar olehnya? Ataukah ia bingung karena aku bicara sendiri? Entahlah.

"Jun?"

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?"

"Eh? Kupikir ada seseorang lagi di sini."

"Tidak ada."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jun?"

"Merapikan... pakaian?"

Ketika sadar, aku sedang melipat pakaianmu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Pakaian ini pasti sudah tidak muat lagi jika dipakai olehmu sekarang, tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa terus mengingat kamu.

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Sebentar lagi aku tidur."

"Baiklah."

Pintu kembali ditutup dan aku memandangi cermin lagi. Kali ini tidak lebih dari sekedar bayanganku sendiri. Aku meletakkan kotak kecil berisi pakaianmu ke bawah tempat tidurku, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku, mencoba mendengarkan suaramu yang memanggil-manggil namaku dari dalam hatiku. Yuki... sebenarnya aku hidup dimana? Di dunia yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan ini atau di dunia yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan?

_Aku senang dengan dunia ini, Yuki. Aku dan kamu tertawa bersama, menikmati musim semi yang indah. Masih ada ayah dan ibu menemani kita, masih ada senyum yang terukir di wajah dingin Ryo nii-chan, Shin nii-chan yang tidak khawatir, dan ada tawa dari keluarga kita yang begitu hangat._

_Juga... Eiko nee-chan yang tertawa dan berkumpul dengan keluarga kecil kita._

_Musim semi, matahari bersinar hangat, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah, dan kupu-kupu terbang dengan gembira. Kita semua duduk dan berkumpul di halaman rumah, sesekali kamu menggoda Ryo nii-chan yang sedang memanggang daging._

"_Yuki..." ibu menegurmu._

"_Ya, Bu..."_

_Kamu menghampiri ibu dan menjauh dari Ryo nii-chan. Aku hanya memandang datar ke arahmu sambil meminum limun dingin dari gelasku, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja panjang yang disiapkan ayah sejak pagi tadi._

"_Jun!" panggilmu._

"_Hm?"_

"_Kau lihat? Kupu-kupu hinggap di atas kepalamu!"_

_Aku memandang bingung ke arahmu, kemudian memegang kepalaku sendiri, ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dari sana. Warnanya putih pucat. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Indah sekali kupu-kupu itu._

"_Ehem..." Ryo nii-chan duduk di atas kursi—dengan Eiko nee-chan di sampingnya, mencoba mendapat perhatian dari kami semua, "...semuanya, aku ingin bicara."_

_Kami pun duduk di atas kursi kami masing-masing, mencoba menaruh perhatian pada kata-kata selanjutnya dari Ryo nii-chan._

"_Aku sudah memutuskan... untuk segera menikah dengan Eiko."_

"_Hoaaah... itu kabar bagus, Nii-chan!" serumu gembira._

"_Bagus kalau kau akan menikah, Ryo nii-chan," ujarku datar._

_Tuk. Sebuah botol melayang dan mendarat tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku memandangi botol kosong itu; pastilah dilempar olehmu._

"_Yuki..." ibu menegurmu lagi._

"_Habisnya Jun tidak peka sekali, Bu!" protesmu._

_Tidak peka. Selalu itu yang kamu katakan. Mungkin memang aku tidak peka akan situasi, tapi bukankah aku telah berusaha untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaanku akan Ryo nii-chan yang akan segera menikah?_

_Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura, Yuki, dan aku tidak pernah bisa untuk berpura-pura. Aku hidup apa adanya—dengan diriku yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup semenjak kamu pergi. Karena pada awalnya kita satu, Yuki: aku dan kamu._

Aku membuka mataku dan tersadar bahwa dunia yang baru saja aku alami hanyalah mimpi. Aku tersadar bahwa dunia yang indah itu tidak ada. Tidak ada kamu, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Di sini hanyalah aku: yang kehilangan tujuan hidup karena tidak ada kamu.

Kenapa... kau tidak membawaku turut serta bersamamu? Kenapa... hanya kau sendiri yang pergi, Yuki? Kenapa... hanya kau yang bahagia di dalam dunia itu? Kalau memang itu hanya mimpi... biarlah aku dan kamu bertukar tempat.

Karena aku sudah jenuh dengan dunia ini.

"Jun."

"Yuki..."

"Temukan aku, Jun, temukan aku dalam hatimu, dan kita akan bersama lagi."

Aku tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab kata-katamu. Sedetik kemudian, aku memegangi kalung berbentuk bulu yang ada di leherku, kemudian menggenggamnya—seperti aku menggenggam tanganmu.

Sampai aku menemukanmu dalam hatiku, tunggu aku, Yuki.

**.**

**.**

— **おわり**** —**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: S-Salam kenal. Cha author dari fandom Bleach yang sedang berkelana ke berbagai fandom. Nggak ngerti kenapa, mungkin efek dari menonton berbagai macam anime (termasuk Persona Trinity Soul)? Hihihi... semoga Jun dalam fic ini nggak OOC.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
